


Sons and Daughters

by sakurachan811



Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Child Abuse, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Masturbation, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurachan811/pseuds/sakurachan811
Summary: It happens once or twice a month.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during First Violinst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i put the chapters in order and or include a reading list for an easier time reading?

Swallowing her guilt at night, she lays awake, her body buzzing. Hears her brother's labored breathing, listening intently for his quiet gasps and choked off moans. She Imagines his long fingers touching her, Imagines she's the one wringing those noises out of him.

Her thoughts cause a ripple of heat to shoot down her spine, causing an ache between her legs that made her gasp softlyWhen she can't stand it anymore she reaches down to touch herself, sliding fingers through slick folds. So slick, so wet, Lydia claps a hand over her mouth and rubs and rubs and rubs. it sounds so wet under the covers. Lydia closes her eyes, sees stars. Pleasure hits her in a rush, her body tenses up, trembles, releases, tenses again. It feels so good she doesn’t stop, she can’t stop- And then she has to because it hurts if she keeps going. She pants wipes her hand on her sheets. 

After that Lydia understands why father wants to keep doing it. She understands intimately.   
More often Lydia steals away, locks herself in the bathroom and rubs and rubs, squeezes her own aching tits or dick, pinches her nipples.Then sometimes she starts sticking things inside of herself, using her Hairbrush handle, pens, anything she can. instead of fantasizing about her brother’s cock. She rubs herself now, whenever she’s alone. Lydia explores her own pleasure. In the shower she rubs around her nipples, her prick. She knows how to make herself cum, she knows to keep rubbing and squeezing until fluid bursts from her in a rush. her body locks up, she sees stars. 

Her brother Sebastian is lean as a whip and so very handsome. Lately he has been getting bigger. So is she, but not at his rate. Her crush on her not so little brother is turning into a real problem and she doesn’t know how to make it stop. Lydia only gets more ornery. She can't stand by, she won't. One day....one day she'll break, hide him away, dreams of making him hers maybe, It’s something she’s considered.  
(As if Lydia could protect Sebastian from anything.)  
Worthless.   
  
"Lydia would you like to-"  
"No."  
“Please?” He tries again hopefully. She busies herself with schoolwork, spends more time practicing piano. She pushes him farther away.  
He keeps trying. He doesn’t seem to understand why she’s so hesitant to spend time with him. (I'm sorry)  
  
His boxers mock her from her bedroom drawer. She thinks about it all evening, all night.  
Sebastian has class, Lydia has a free hour. They smell like him, when she brings it up to her nose his pheromones make her dizzy. It smells sweet and distinctly omega.

Her room doesn't get searched, she searches for the carving knife she still hid. Given to her as a traditional gift when she presented as an Alpha, she starts hoarding and hiding any clothing she outgrew. She cuts the fabric with a careful clawtip. At night she gets to work, the tree in mother's garden could stand to lose a branch. She reads and rereads the chapter on courting behavior in her psychology textbook. She wants to do these things, she can't groom him, can't scent him, but she can do this. He deserves nice things and he must be lonely, when her anger leaves her she always feels so hollow.

Lydia is fifteen when Sebastian’s poor health starts to scare her. Father has him locked up tight during all his heats, it can't be good for him, She knows her own ruts are agonizing. The instincts she works so hard to surpress always stir during his heats.(She doesn't care, she doesn't care, she-)  
Dammit.  
She fetches tea and water from the kitchens, slips a package of biscuits into her blouse.  
Growing bodies don't react well to malnutrition.

(Maybe he wouldn't be so unwell if father actually gave his hand a chance to heal.)

Back upstairs now she stands in front of the door. Trembling uncontrollably, she knocks. She hears quiet rustling and then "Yes?" His voice sounds throaty and strange. The sound of it causes her body to throb in response. Lydia speaks up.  
"I brought you something to drink."  
Silence.  
"I'm coming in."

"No, Lydia don't-"  
She closes the door quietly behind her.  
He's sitting up in bed, his normally clear blue eyes are foggy, his hair was mused and his cheeks are flushed pink. He wasn't wearing a shirt, she stares at his embarrassed uncomfortable face, watches a bead of sweat roll down his neck to his collarbones. He's really beautiful, her brother. She wouldn't have guessed that he had such pink nipples. (are they always like that? or-)His arms curved in front of him to hide his erection. The fine trail of hair flowing from his sternum is what really grabbed her attention, no, focus he needs to eat.

She places the tea tray on his bedside table, watches his eyes flick away when she removes the biscuits, how cute. She tries not to breathe too deeply, pretends that his scent doesn’t affect her, that he doesn't affect her. He smells rich and sweet, it makes her want to hide him away from this place. Bring him somewhere warm and safe, preferably her den. (She doesn't have a den, but if she did she's sure his soft, warm sweet scent would fit right in.) She told father once, that maybe Sebastian should be allowed seconds at dinner? After all he was a growing boy. For that Lydia wore the red brand of his palm on the back of her thigh for two weeks. 

She does not think about how good he'd look in white, or what a sweet mother he'd be. He's not the only one choked by their class' restrictions.

When she showers she thought about him, awkward and colt-like, but getting taller and stronger. She imagined him pinching her nipple, stroking her breast, then moving his hand down, down, pushing between her thighs.  
Her pussy started to ache, hot and hungry, as her nipples grew harder.

When she got home from her classes, father was thankfully still at work, but Sebastian was there. He was sitting at the kitchen table when she walked in, and for several moments they just stared at each other like strangers.

"What happened to you?" Sebastian asked.  
Lydia felt she should have been the one asking that question. Sebastian's right eye was bruised and swollen, he'd obviously been hit in the face. "Did father do that?"  
He shook his head but said nothing.

"Sebastian," she whispered, going over to him. She crouched by his seat, and reaching up to brush his hair aside. He flinched away from her fingers "Tell me."  
He looked away, still there was something she could do. "Do you want a hug?"  
Sebastian lifted his head slightly, his eyes widening. "Yes."  
she opened her arms for him.  
"Thank you," he mumbled, soft and small.

He wasted not a second more before he threw himself against her, thin arms going tight around her waist. And - she hadn't even realized he was the right height for it now - he pressed his face right into her chest, nuzzling in between her breasts. Lydia was too surprised to react for a long moment, but then she put her arms around him and hugged him back, stroking her fingers through his hair. Sebastian made a quiet noise and rubbed his face against her neck, his hands clutching her more tightly.

"I'm here." she said quietly cradling his head with her hand. She leaned closer.They hugged for a long time - she tried to pull away at first but Sebastian moaned and clutched at her until she hugged him again. After a couple of minutes one of his hands slid up her waist to her ribs, he kept going, moving his hand against her ribs back and forth, like petting.  
She swallowed thick. They weren't supposed to do this. "Sebastian," she said quietly.

"Sister," Sebastian moaned, nuzzling against her breast, breathing hot against it through the thin layers of clothing. Already she could feel herself reacting, her nipples hardening. Sebastian grazed a nipple with his mouth, then licked her through her blouse. She felt the dampness of his tongue through the material, and she wanted the heat of his mouth so badly.

She ran shaky fingers through his hair. "Sebastian, listen."  
He nosed against her breast, brushed against her nipple again, and then he nodded.  
"Lydia" He murmured, lifting his head slightly. "You smell so good."

She swallows hard, puts some power in her voice just to let him know she's serious. "Sebastian"  
His eyes snap to hers intent and listening.He seems to come back to himself realizes just how compromising a position they were in. He backs off her immediately and moved to stand."Feel better?" she asked.  
"I'm okay" Sebastian said, although she didn't miss the way his eyes lingered on her chest as he turned away.

After that she started making more effort to spend time with Sebastian. She started waking him earlier so she could sneak more food. She encouraged him to do his homework in the sitting room so that they could talk. At first he was quiet and sullen, often unresponsive. But as a few weeks sped by, he became different by degrees, opening up a little, asking for her help with a difficult math problem or english question. He responded to her questions with a sentence instead of a nod.

Sebastian drank up the attention like a plant that had been starved of sunlight, and the more she gave him, the more he sought. More than once his gaze often strayed to her chest when he thought she wasn't watching. Once or twice she even caught him looking at her increasingly strong thighs. She didn't encourage it, but she didn't tell him to stop either. In truth she knew she craved it as much as Sebastian did. Father was often absent, busy with work when he wasn't busy with Sebastian. Lydia was careful to avoid him wherever possible.

She bided her time, until the tension was simmering beneath her skin at every moment. Waiting for a chance. One day a few weeks later, when Lydia was sure they were alone again, she went and found Sebastian frowning at his homework in his bedroom. "Sebastian," she murmured, beckoning to him from the doorway. He looked up at her, his eyes widening. Lydia almost never came to his bedroom except to sneak him things.  
"Lydia?" Sebastian said, getting up from his seat.  
"Father had to go out, he'll be gone for a few hours at least."  
"Oh" Sebastian said, his shoulders sagging with something like relief. Anger flashed through her chest but she forced it down. All sharp teeth and violence, hidden away. "Okay."

Lydia went to her room and hunted through her clothes for something to wear. She'd made a few efforts to dress more nicely, but her thighs were too thick (muscular) for short skirts, and her breasts were getting too large for most of her dresses. She pulled out a royal blue sweater she'd bought but never worn. it had space for her breasts and pinched in at her waist, flaring out again over her hips. She put it on, and preened in front of her mirror. Moving quickly she pinned up her hair and then hurried down to the kitchens to fetch some snacks for them.

Sebastian appeared in the doorway a minute later, fidgeting with the sleeve of his shirt.  
"Hello" Lydia said, standing on tiptoe to fetch the salt from the top shelf. Her skirt rode up as she stretched, brushing the tops of her thighs. When she turned back, Sebastian wouldn't meet her gaze. "What do you want to do?"  
Sebastian shrugged.

It was clear that he was tired from his lessons with father. So she just read while he ate. it wasn't long before his head began to droop. Lydia beckoned him closer. Sebastian stared at her for a moment uncomprehending and then he shuffled into her arms, laying his head against her shoulder.

"Sleep " Lydia said, stroking through his hair with her fingers. Sebastian made a sleepy grunt and nodded, his cheek brushing against the soft material of her sweater. Holding Sebastian as he grew heavier against her, falling into a light sleep. His chest rose and fell smoothly under her hand, and his slow breaths blew hot against the side of her neck. As he relaxed into sleep, he slid down, until his head was pillowed against her chest, his cheek The heat of him there made her heart race.

Lydia shifted her weight, and Sebastian blinked awake. She watched out the corner of her eye as he became aware of what happened, his ears and cheeks reddening. Lydia smirked and turned back to her book so as not to let him know she was watching him. But she didn't miss the way he rocked slowly, squirming slightly in his seat. His other arm lay beside her, and she reached out and brushed her fingertips very softly along the inner side of his forearm, stroking it ever so slowly.

Sebastian shivered and turned his head to look at her. "Do you like that?" He nodded, and she held out her own arm. "Want to?"  
His brow crumpled to a frown and he very seriously raised his hand and stroked her forearm gently, from her wrist to her elbow and she shivered too at his delicate touch. "Was that allright?" he whispered, looking up at her with wide eyes.

Lydia nodded."Feels good?"  
"Yes."  
"It's okay to feel good" she said, still stroking his arm slowly. She raised her hand and drew one soft fingertip down the side of his neck, pulling down the collar of his shirt. "There, does that feel good too?"

Sebastian nodded. He swallowed and bit his bottom lip, then he slowly lifted his hand and touched the side of her neck just below her ear. He drew his finger down slowly, tracing the line of her throat, brushing over the center of her collarbones, where he hesitated before keeping going, soft touch tracing right down to the divot between her breasts. He paused there, his gaze fixed firmly on her chest. He bit his lip again, and Lydia longed to pull his face down to her chest and hold him as long as he wanted.

But she couldn't risk them getting caught. Mother would be home from church very soon, and there was no telling when father would return. She nudged Sebastian's shoulder. "It's getting late."  
Sebastian scowled. "I'm not tired."  
"You are tired, and so am I." She leaned a bit closer, putting her mouth near his ear. She felt him shudder against her, and it was the most delicious thrill. "Okay," he said suddenly cooperative. "Good boy" Lydia murmured, watching as he got up from the couch, unable to walk straight. Her heart raced in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biology stuff-Scent glands are very sensitive and are also act as engorgous zones. They are located at the neck and inner wrists.


	2. Chapter 2

It's clear to her that father was uncaring if her brother starved. Mother was too much of a coward to go against him. The idea of her brother starving surrounded by the opulence they lived in deeply disturbed her. So every few days she presents him with pears, small red oranges, and glass after glass of sour fruit juice. Sweet milky tea and cookies.One time on a particular cold day she snuck him a thermos of still warm borscht.  
(He'd hugged her for her thoughtfulness)

A package of ginger snaps from her lunch found its way into purse. If it ever found it's way into his schoolbag, well. After her birthday celebration, she gave him several Turkish Delights. (She had hid them in her napkin, slipped under the table without notice.)On nights when he can't sneak into her room, when she can hear his broken sobbing. she'll sneak him poached pears with honey after dinner.As they got older every few weeks, Sebastian would climb into her bed at night and she would hold him, grateful that she could at least do this to help him. Occasionally he sought her out after extremely difficult lessons. 

(She just wanted him to know he had someone on his side. She didn't think it would lead to this.)

Sebastian starts talking back, he'll refuse food he doesn't want or request seconds, sleep in until Rowd is sent to fetch him. No amount of beatings seem to deter him. He voices his distain when he sees father digging his claws into her sweater clad shoulder, his voice curt and dangerous, laced with a snarl. For that farther beats him so badly that he almost breaks his wrist.  
He's sent crashing to the floor, his limbs sprawling. Sobbing openly, his throat bared begging. "Please no, father please, I'm sorry" (She can still hear his screams)  
It the kind of thing that'll stay in her nightmares for the rest of her life and doesn't go away no matter how much she'll will it to. She can't undo it, she can't make herself forget, and part of her believes that even if she could she shouldn't. There would be something evil in forgetting the pain, something beyond even words.

No, Lydia will never forget the sound of Sebastian's screaming. When she first hears it, she thinks that she must be hallucinating because no creature could make such an awful sound. Oh god, she doesn't want to think about what kind of pain he must be in. But then the screaming is getting LOUDER AND LOUDER AND LOUDER and she can't ignore or refute or pretend. The fear spurs her to her feet.

Sebastian's screams are fading into whimpers now, little noises that burn her all the same. "Shh," she murmurs, the comforting words spilling out her lips without her even thinking about it. Lydia's mind is a million miles away, hiding in a place where bad things don't happen. She wants to wake up, she wants to find out that this is a bad dream but she knows, she knows, that that isn't going to happen.  
She keeps insisting it's okay it's okay it's okay anyway because she still half believes the words can make it so. She needs to believe that nothing (truly) bad will happen to Sebastian otherwise –There is no otherwise. She will not allow it.

Perhaps it's in the hiss of complicit, and the ghost of implication. She wonders If she is guilty as if she had caused the wounds herself.  
She throws herself over him, burying her face in his neck. Now that the danger has passed, all the emotions are beating down on her like a storm. She almost–she can't–Lydia doesn’t know what she should do. She doesn’t know the right answer.She’s afraid. She pulls away because she’s afraid. Lydia has to believe that. She has to.

During her nightly shower she feels on edge.  
There was a low creak behind her. Lydia half turned her head, and caught a glimpse of a slim figure with ducking away. Her eyes widened and she smothered a gasp of surprise, What did this mean? Was this the first time he'd tried to spy on her in or had he done it before? The thought made her shiver.

She liked the thought of him watching her. He was almost sixteen so it was natural that he'd be curious. She picked up a cloth and soaped it up. From behind her she heard a soft gasp, and she smirked to herself as she lifted the cloth and ran it along her arm, from her fingers to her shoulder, squeezing it so the hot water trickled down her back, running down her spine.

The thought of Sebastian wanting her made arousal lodge in her stomach. Her nipples hardened in the steamy air, her breasts ache, Her aching pussy began to ache in more pleasant ways. Lowering her hand to the water she soaked the cloth again, then she turned to the side and tipped her head back and squeezed the cloth out over her breasts, so that the water ran over them in rivulets and dripped off her stiff nipples. She drew this out until her whole body hummed with anticipation.

As she relaxed she heard another creak, and the sound of the door closing softly. She passed him in the hallway one day with her books carried in her arms, keeping her head lowered submissively in the hopes he wouldn't notice her.

"Lydia."

Lydia's heart began to pound. She stopped, lowering her head further."What have you been doing with Sebastian?" he demanded. Lydia's heart slammed against her ribcage. "Nothing." Gustav hmphed impatiently. "I know Sebastian is a child still, but I won't have you coddling him like your foolish mother."

"Yes, father," Then foolishly, she kept speaking."He's lonely, I think-" "He has no time to be lonely," Gustav said sternly. He took a step closer to her and placed one hand on her shoulder.Lydia almost couldn't remember how to breathe. He wa so close, reeking of liquor and cologne.

"I -"

"If you want to act like trash and not a lady, then I'll treat you like one," he growled. He released her, pushing her back against the wall."S-sorry father "Guystav's lip curled. "Sorry" he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Don't distract Sebastian, This is a very important time."

He crept foreword on light feet into her line of sight.  
Slim, blonde, narrow build, gentle hands: Sebastian.  
He didn't ask who did this to her, he just pressed his mouth into a tight thin line.  
His eyes scanned her body for other visible injuries, then he looked at her face again. "Do you want a hug?"  
The word sounded foreign, as if he couldn't believe what he'd said. "Yes," she said, getting to her feet. 

He just nodded, and then buried himself in her arms. He hummed soothingly in a mimic of an alpha's deep rumble, and patted at her hair or rubbed her back. Naturally he pushed his face into her neck, breathing deep. "Do I smell better now?"  
He nodded, "You smell like you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an accident, he swears.
> 
> How he feels about his sister is....complicated.
> 
> He's so going to hell for this.

He'd just gone in there to retrieve some bandages. Instead of the usual beating he receives, father had also delivered a firm backhanded slap during the end of his tirade, claws out. Hard enough to make his ears ring. After he's dismissed he goes down the hall to get a roll of bandages and alcohol for the scratches on his face. His head throbs, his cheek burns, not as bad as his wrist though.

He's still disoriented as he made his way to the bathroom on auto pilot, at first he didn't even realize anyone was in there. He gasps, moves to leave, hesitates. She doesn't seem to have noticed him. Should he let her know he's here? He is here for medicine after all, he sways on his feet feeling conflicted. He'll let her know he's here, he doesn't want to scare her.

Before he can speak the curtain shifts, he moves to duck behind the used towl bin. The curtain parts, he doesn't (want to?) Close his eyes in time.He saw was damp blonde hair and practically miles of toned gold skin. Lyda was nothing but compact, corded muscle. Has to fight down a groan, he shouldn't think of her like this. She's his sister for christ's sake but, oh she's the only one who's kind to him. Never when their father can see, not after the one dinner. He knows he's just going into preheat two days earlier than normal. That's the only reason he's having these thoughts (and dreams) the other day she smelled so good, it made his mouth water when she'd pass him by in the halls.

(Even he doesn't believe that lie)

The curtain closes again, he gets the bandages, his heartbeat roars in his ears. He shuts the door quietly behind him.  
Too late he remembers he never got the rubing alcohol, Lydia will probably bring him some later.


End file.
